


How Times Change

by Forever_Daydreaming



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Daydreaming/pseuds/Forever_Daydreaming
Summary: Context: A little idea i had based off of the new spoiler pic we got today of the kiss.





	

“Oi Sugden!” Cain’s voice shouted from the other side of the pub causing Robert to look over at him slightly confused at why Cain had one hand hidden behind his back. “Don’t think that because this whole thing was only planned yesterday were gonna leave traditions behind.”

“What?” Robert laughed, a slight nervousness and confusion in his voice as he looked over at Aaron who had a smirk on his face.

“Technically, now that you’re married to our Aaron, you’re part of the family,” Cain continued, all the Dingles around him agreeing, “Which means…”

“No way.” Robert stated as he realised what was coming before watching Cain pull his hand round from behind his back presenting he infamous welly.

“What about the whole if you’ve seen them naked rule?” Robert protested.

“That rule’s void.” Debbie laughed.

“Are you in or not?” Cain said handing it to Chas to fill it up as Robert continued to protest laughing, adamant on not drinking from it.

“Aaron have a word with your husband, will you?” Charity remarked from behind the bar, causing Robert to look towards Aaron who had a grin plastered on his face, causing Robert to smile.

“Alright.” Robert sighed, taking off his suit jacket so he didn’t ruin it, resulting in a wolf whistle form Adam, who was getting noticeably more and more drunk.

“Robert, Robert…” Chas began chanting from behind the bar as Robert began to down the drink, earning cheers and laughs from all the Dingles. He downed the whole welly full of beer in one, the way a true Dingle should he thought, earning further cheers as he finished drinking it all, throwing the welly at Marlon as he finished.

“Welcome to the family Sugden.” Cain remarked, a sense of sincerity in his voice, earning a nod from Robert.

As Robert looked around to find Aaron he noticed he wasn’t to be seen, he was stood by the bar a few moments beforehand but now he couldn’t be found. Robert decided not to make a fuss over it, knowing Aaron better than anyone and instead went outside to look for him in the village.

As he walked down the street there was no one else to be seen, given that everyone was inside the pub getting drunk and celebrating their impromptu marriage. Just as he was about to get worried about Aaron’s whereabouts he noticed the garage door was slightly open, and there was a dim light coming from inside.

Entering the garage, he spotted Aaron sat on the floor, playing with the ring on his finger as he always did,

“Erm you do know that reception in the pub is for us, don’t you?” Robert said sarcastically as he walked over to Aaron.

“Yeah, I just, I don’t know, I needed to a minute to think I suppose.” Aaron said still looking at his wedding ring, the words causing a rush of panic to flood through Roberts body.

“Think? Th – Think about what?” He asked trying to hide his concern, thinking Aaron may be having second thoughts about what had just happened.

“No don’t worry,” Aaron reassured him noticing the worry in his voice, “It was just stupid stuff, it’s nothing…”

“Aaron,” Robert said taking a seat next to him on the floor noticing the expression of deep thought spread across Aarons face, “Tell me.” He said softly, causing Aaron to look at him before taking a sigh and beginning to explain.

“It’s just weird – no not weird, more – “He fumbled, failing to make sense of his thoughts, “A few years ago, I was sat in this garage, locked in, waiting to die, just because of who I am, I couldn’t bear it, 18 years old and ready to die.” He took a pause, overwhelmed by his thoughts, “Now I’m sat here after just getting married,” he laughed gently, the concept of it all still new to him, “I don’t know, I guess a part of me just can’t quite believe it.”

“Well believe it,” Robert smiled gently, “Because I’m not going anywhere.” He spoke quietly, his voice full of promise, reassuring him that he’d still be waiting when he got out of prison.

“I’m sorry I messed everything up, if I could go back and – “Aaron began to say before being interrupted by Robert.

“– Listen to me. Tomorrow is another day and we’ll deal with it when it comes,” Robert said looking into Aarons eyes, “But today, today is our wedding day and I’m gonna spend the rest of it with my husband,” The word still new to both of them, causing small smiled to form on their faces, “today is ours and no court trial, no prison sentence, no judge is gonna ruin it, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Aaron whispered, trying to hold back the tears that were forming in his eyes. “Thank you, for today, it’s been the best.”

“Well, what are husbands for?” Robert smirked, earning a gentle laugh from Aaron. “I love you so much.” Robert said softly placing his hand in Aaron’s.

“I love you too.” Aaron replied before leaning in and pressing a kiss to Roberts lips, soft yet filled with love and passion, both of them completely absorbed in one another, as if they were the only people in existence. Pulling apart their foreheads remained rested on each other’s as smiles appeared on their faces.

“What do you say?” Robert smirked pulling away, “For old times’ sake?” He flirted, biting his lip.

“As tempting as that is,” Aaron joked, looking around the dusty garage, “We’ve got a pub full of people waiting for us, and if we don’t get back soon mums gonna think we’ve an away.”

Saying that, Aaron jumped up to his feet, dusting the dirt from his suit as he held out his hand and helped Robert up, continuing to hold his hand as they walked back through the village to the pub, where they spent their last night for a while together…


End file.
